1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to coil winding method and apparatus, and more specifically to coil winding method and apparatus suitable for winding an electrical conductor directly about the leg of a magnetic core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copending Application Ser. No. 527,601 filed Aug. 29, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,138, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses new and improved apparatus and methods for winding an electrical conductor directly upon the leg of a magnetic core. Thus, the magnetic core may be a wound, uncut core. While the methods and apparatus disclosed in this copending application provide acceptable results, it would be desirable to simplify the methods and apparatus, if possible to do so without incurring offsetting disadvantages.